To My True Friend
by allyson1461
Summary: Zady is an average girl in an average world. Or is she? She needs her Best Friend and her Soulmate to help her regain her power and maybe sanity as well? Zady has lived in an illusion for last three years, and maybe finally, multiple truths will be revealed to her. Find out Zady's secrets in "To my True Friend" (this is not about the book Dramarama but from the mind of the Author)
1. Starting off I need to say this:

**New story peoples. This one just flows from my head. This isn't from anything I have ever read and It isn't a parody of any sorts. So I will see where this goes...**

I knew I should have picked being a popular girl when I came here... People worship the popular girls. They all try to make people feel good about themselves without caring at all. At first, I just wanted to be alone. After losing my best friend to the world, I didn't want to talk to anyone. He was the only one I actually wanted to talk to but I didn't know where he was.

So here I am, three years later. New popular friends. The tag along. The one everyone felt bad for. The one who people came for for advice but only wanted to use you for the advice and that was it. No one at that school actually cared about me, but it was too late to change things for me now. I had chose to be that way and I had to live with it.

No one knew about my life, or my parents, or my powers. My powers to connect to someone.

If you still don't understand, my powers to connect are telepathically. But only with one person at a time and only by choice. I actually didn't know if I could connect anymore I hadn't for so long. I felt no need to. Joey had been the last one to connect with me. He had had the same powers as me. I didn't know of anyone else who had had the same powers as us and I wasn't all that interested in finding out either.

So that was about it for me. Accept maybe anyone who ends up reading this may wonder one last thing:

What happened to Joey?


	2. Angela's Clique

Angela was talking to me.

"Zady, I don't know what to do! He is so distant lately and since we kissed at spring formal, I don't know if he wants to break up with me or not!"

This was one of Angela's annual rants to me. They weren't always this often, but I thought maybe she had finally gotten the gist on how I didn't really have any of my own friends, so I really didn't have anyone I would tell.

I wasn't paying attention to the beginning of our conversation so I only guessed this was about her on-again off-again relationship with her boyfriend Jake.

"Try talking to him Ang, I don't think he would break up because you kissed. But if you really think something is wrong, you should just ask him." I said. This was my main advice to practically everyone who asked me about relationship advice. And to tell you the truth, I get asked a lot more than you would think, and my advice actually works.

"Thanks Zay. I'll maybe try." She pouted. I already knew she wouldn't though. She was a pussy when it came to "talking". I guess she thought of it as more of a: 50% everything will be okay, 50% Jake will break up with me sort of deal. I didn't blame her either. from what she has said about Jake, I could correlate that Jake was a pretty unstable guy.

I didn't even try to get close to Jake either. Because if I took as much as two steps in his direction, everyone would start to make up some stupid rumors. Something like "That slut Zady stole Jake away from Angela that whore" or "I hear Jake and Zady were found in the Janitors closet together" or some random crap like that. So I kept my distance from everyone and kept to myself. The only rumor you would probably hear about me is that "The popular girls only keep Zady in their tight group because they need her as a shield for the crap they pull on the school"

That rumor was true. They use me for their advice and their sword and shield. I had had four I.S. in the time I had gone to school at Washington, and I was still on the staff's radar.

The first time I had gotten thrown under the bus, I had tried to deny it. My group of "friends" put the science teacher's pet snake in some girl's locker they didn't like. They were asked if they knew who did it and all pointed at me. I tried to tell them I didn't do it. But with all the girls saying it was me, I was outmatched in the battle and got detention for two weeks. They all apologized dozens of times but after they kept blaming me for things, I just went with it and it was a normal thing now.

Had I mentioned any of these back-stabbing, fake-liking, snob-nosed, popular drama queens by name yet? No? Only Angela? Well, If you wan to know so bad just let me tell already!

There was Angela a course, captain of the Football Cheerleaders. She was probably the head of the popular group we had. She and Jake were together and whoever tried to steal him away from her would face the wrath of the Angela clique. She cared about what everyone thought about her and I can tell you for sure that every rumor every told about her was always settled by her. She once even stood up at a table during lunch and announced to the whole cafeteria that she did follow God and did not make magical potions in her locker. Angela always cared about her looks and her posture. She had red hair, a tiny perfect nose (thank you for nose jobs), she was tall but not too tall for the boys, she caked on makeup like it was no one's business for anyone else to ever see her real face, and finally, she always cheated on Jake with boys from different schools. I had been surprised she hadn't actually been caught for that yet though...

Next, there was Angela's dumb-witted friend Lacey. She was an unnatural blond (even though no one would know the difference to be honest). She also was one to cake on makeup, but not as much as Angela because one difference between her and her bestie was that Lacey actually had somewhat of an acne-free face. Her boyfriend was Jason even though no one really talked about them together much. They only really hung out during parties and that was it. And because Lacey never really needed advice from me, we barely ever talked to each other. Unless she tried to ask me for answers to the next Geometry test, but I didn't know why she thought I would know the answers...

Then we had Jackie. She was the mean one in the group Like the REALLY mean one. She was the one who had the most rumors about her. She Absolutely hated me from the beginning, and I never knew why. She was rounder than the rest. She had natural jet-black hair, and she was also on the cheer team, but was never nominated captain because she was rude to everyone at the school accept for Angela and Lacy. She was also pretty nice to her boyfriend Cameron at times, until she would always find out how Cameron would cheat on her with almost everyone in the school (Including guys). And she would always say how she wasn't gonna go back to him this time, but she always would because he was the only hot guy who would date her. And did I mention she was always the one coming up with dirty schemes that always landed me in detention? Yes, that would be correct. She was a female dog every day and I was sick of her, but you gotta survive in High-school somehow right?

And lastly, there was me. Plain old Zady Bekkums. A nerdy girl everyone called shorty and a weirdo. The one with the short hair and a zit every now and then I never bothered to cover up. My hair was a mess when Lacey or Angela didn't bother to fix it for me. I had liked me hair more of a medium length but manageable. I wore boys shirts at first because I didn't like revealing clothing like my "friends" did, and I always liked the designs on them. I also loved hoodies and beanies. I had been told many times and asked many times if I was transgender or a boy. I stopped the boy shirts after that but kept everything else. I didn't care really what anyone really thought of me at first. By the time I made my mark on the school it was too late to change my personality. I was there to stay, and to be me all the way through I guess.

When I first showed up at Washington High, people didn't look at me at all, and I didn't look at people either.

So I'm guessing you're wondering a couple things still, and I will answer them for you:

1.) What were you talking about when you said you can speak to people telepathically?  
Answer: I will get to that sooner or later... and what was need to be said was already said about that so far...

2.) Who is Joey?  
Answer: I have already told you, Joey was my best friend. But he was gone then and I didn't know what to do for a long while... but you don't have to worry too much about it, I will to that also in time.

3.) why do you always have to explain so much?  
Answer: I'm sorry. I'm trying to get to this story but I NEED TIME!

4.) How did you get to be friends?  
Answer: That, I will tell you about next:


End file.
